This invention relates generally to lighting equipment for the motion picture, still picture and television industries. More particularly, this invention relates to devices for lifting large lamps, spotlights and the like, and supporting such fixtures at a desired height.
During the filming of motion pictures or television shows, many items of auxiliary specialized equipment are utilized by the producers and camera crews to obtain desired audio and visual effects. Such specialized equipment can include automobile mounts and accessories, dollies and track, scaffolding, camera mounting equipment, umbrellas, bags, scrims, butterflies, flags, reflectors, lamps, spotlights and stands.
To create a desired visual effect, a large lamp or spotlight must sometimes be positioned well above ground level. Such lamps are often too large or heavy to be adequately positioned on scaffolding by the camera crew, and thus it is usually desirable to provide a mechanical lift for the lamp. Mechanical lifts, in particular, can greatly hasten the set-up and position adjustment of lamps in a convenient manner.
In view of the foregoing, there has been a continuing need for mechanical lifts for large lamps and the like, which operate smoothly, quietly and reliably in hoisting large and heavy lamps to a desired height. A hydraulically actuated lift is preferred to provide the aforementioned characteristics, as well as to facilitate operator control. Additionally, a hydraulic lamp lift is needed which can be collapsed to an overall length of approximately four feet or less, and yet, when operational, can be extended fourteen feet or more. Further, an improved hydraulic lamp lift is needed which can be manufactured in various configurations having a variety of maximum height characteristics, without changing the core structure of the lift. Such a design maximizes manufacturing economies by minimizing the number of parts unique to a single model. Moreover, there exists a need for a hydraulic lamp lift which minimizes the volume of working fluid needed for operation, preferably through use of a single hydraulic ram, notwithstanding the number of extensible risers utilized in the lift. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.